


People Watching

by Jeffyboo182



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Gavin Reed, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent Hank Anderson, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Stalking, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tsundere Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffyboo182/pseuds/Jeffyboo182
Summary: When connor is forced to take 2 weeks off work he must find himself a new mission to accomplish while waits to return to work.Luckily a certain grumpy detective gives him an idea....





	1. 2 weeks?

**Author's Note:**

> My first detroit fan fiction and my first fanfic I've written in around 3 years so be patient with me :)

"Two weeks huh?" Grumbled hank, not bothering to look up from his coffee.  
"Yes. Although I do not see why I am required to have a vacation" Connor said, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"I do not require such things, And I am in top working order so I don't understand why-"  
"Look" hank cut him off, putting his mug down and turning his chair to look at Connor, "now that androids have the same rights as us humans, the boss legally has to give you Time off, feel lucky, I'd kill for 2 weeks of me time right about now" hank sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Connor stood there, the confusion on his face bright as day, his LED spinning yellow rapidly.  
"Look, Connor, It's not that bad. It's just two weeks, you can find yourself a hobby"  
"Like what lieutenant?" Asked the brown eyes droid.  
"I dunno, try birdwatching" hank mumbled sarcastically.  
"But I have no interest in birds, I can simply access data about them when nessasary" connor stated, muted irritation hiding within his stoic demenor.  
"Well that go watch summot you don't know about" hank waved his hand dismissively at the android.

"Now fuck off, I've work to do" he groaned, turning back to the case files open on his desk.  
"Of course lieutenant" said connor, heading towards the exit.

As he reached the glass doors a familiar, sarcastic voice rang out behind him "Oh no, the plastic pricks going away for two weeks. However will any Of us cope"  
Connor turned to see the detective leant against a wall.  
"I assure you Detective Reed, I wont be gone to long. Our bromance won't die" Connor smirked, proud of his effective sarcasm.  
"The fuck you just say to me?" Growled the scruffy detective. Walking over to square up with the taller android.

"I said, I wont be gone long" replied Connor, pausing to lean down slightly. "So our bromance won't die"  
Reed let out a sound that could only be described as a snarl as he grabbed the android by his jacket and pinned him against the glass door.

"Listen here you fucking tin can, just cos your kind got rights now and everyone else here is all buddy buddy with you, doesn't mean I wont kick your ass" Gavin barked, his eyes glaring daggers into the android.

Connor smiled calmly and placed his hands over the smaller ones of the detective, wrenching them free from his jacket with ease. "Thank you Detective, this was actually very helpful"

Gavin cocked an eyebrow at him before rolling his eyes and shoving past him, heading back into the precinct mumbling "freak" as he went.

The androld straightened out his jacket and tie, smiling inwardly as a new mission appeared in his vision.

Mission:  
Understand Detective Gavin Reed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a strange man

[Detective Reed:  
Stressful day,  
Forgot his to bring his usual coffee and refused to drink cafeteria alternative stating "It's fucking sludge",  
The police captain assigned him 3 more files on top of the 4 he has yet to complete.  
He was late to lunch and had to settle for a cafeteria salad instead of his usual burger from the fast food restaurant 2 blocks away]

Probability of going home: 30%  
Probability of alcohol consumption: 60%  
Probability of alcohol consumption at Detective Reed favourite club "Zero": 76%  
Probability of falling asleep at desk overnight again: 4%  
Possibility of andriod RK800 being caught observing Detective Reed: 1%

Connor was stood silently in the alleyway that ran alongside the precinct.  
The LED in the brunettes temple spun yellow as he calculated and recalculated every possibly outcome.  
His hands subconsciously recalibrating themselves with his beloved quater as he did.

Connor was glad that his legs did not tire such as a humans would have after standing for so long. An Inconvenience such as that would mean he would have need to return home rather than begin his new mission.

Connors calculations were interrupted by the loud slam of the Alleyway door, his eyes focusing in the male figure exiting.

Blue text popped up in his peripheral vision.

[Mission started]

Connor smiled inwardly as he watched the disgruntled detective take a left, heading to the club. Waiting a few second before carefully following the detective.

It took exactly 12 minutes and 37 seconds to reach "Club Zero" Connor noting that the detective was walking quicker than his usual, although he put that down to stress.

As Reed argued with the doorman about being on the list Connor slipped into the club unnoticed.  
The smell of sweat hit him first before the overwhelmingly loud music crashed over him like a wave, pounding and pulsing so loudly he could feel it vibrating his biocomponants.  
The android winced at the sudden information surrounding him and turned his sensors down 40% So that he could at least think clearly as the Detective entered and made his way to the bar.

Connor remaind close by, out of sight but still able to hear and observe.  
"Usual please Eric" grunted Gavin, sliding a 10 across the bar, "and make it a double."  
The tall blonde man behind the bar poured a large glass of brown liquid into a glass, placing it down upfront him.  
"Rough night eh?" The bartender asked, pouring a drink for another customer.  
"Rough fckkkin life" grumbled Gavin, downing the drink and sliding another note across the bar.  
"So I'm guessing you want some stress relief again tonight?" The blonde half smirked and as he leant on the bar.   
Gavin took another drink and tsked Connor listening intently now to the conversation.  
"Yeah, any drunk fuckers tonight?" He replied, raising an eeyebrow at the taller man.  
"A couple out back in the beer garden, and a pretty agressive one the bouncer left in the staff toilets" Connor noted to himself that the Bartenender had lowered his voice.  
Gavin downed his drink and grabbed the bottle from the Blondes hand, chucking several notes at him and taking a deep drink.  
"I'll take the on in the bathroom" said Gavin, getting up and heading to a door marked 'private.'  
"See you later Gavin" sighed the bartender,not noticing Connor following behind and silently slipping in the door after the detective.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter! Enjoy

Gavin nose dripped with blood as another punch connected with his cheek.  
A dry laugh slipped from the detectives throat as he spat blood onto the ground, drawing his knee up sharply into the others groin making the drunken man stagger back in pain.  
"You fucking ashhowwwle" slurred the man, holding his wounded pride.  
The brunnette smirked, another punch hitting the other in the stomach.  
The raven haired drunkard doubled over in pain, quickly regaining his composure and grabbing Reed by his hair, forcing him to his knees.  
"Fhhcukin fag" he slurred, his hand in Gavin hair tightening.  
"Yeah, so what" growled the detective, anger and lust dripping from his voice like venom.  
The distinct sound of a zip being undone made Gavin tense with anticipation, feeling himself become hard at the thought.  
"Fhuckking suck thish then fag" came a lustful command as the drunk man forced Gavins open, wanting mouth onto his cock.

Gavin choked as the sudden intrusion opened his throat. His mouth quickly growing used to the hard member.  
The detectives eyes sparkled with desire as he looked up at the man above him.  
He's wanted this... no... needed this he thought to himself as he sucked so willingly.  
A moan hummed through him as the man's grip in his hair tightened, the pain sending a delicious tingle down his spine.  
He Palmed himself through his jeans, his head bobbing more vigorously as his own pleasure grew.  
The man began to thrust, fucking his cock down Reeds throat, his ragged breaths becoming pants as his climax approached.

Gavin fished his cock our of his own jeans, stroking himself in a desperate attempt to cum. His own moans vibrating the man's cock causing sending him over the edge. Cum pouring down his throat as the drunk hips snapped back and forth wildly, as the brunnette reached his own climax.  
He came hard, coating his own fingers and the man's shoes as he swallowed down the last of the others sperm.

The raven haired man painted, stuffing his duck back in his pants and pushing Gavin away. Storming out of the bathroom mumbling "thanks fat."

Ha laid there, coated in a mixture of cum and sweat. His breathing ragged as he tried to steady himself to get up. Unaware of the Android in the stall beside him, synthetic precum coating his jeans....


End file.
